Adventures in Hetalia
by Mikeara-san
Summary: A fan fic I made for me and my friends. So, we go to an animecon and somehow get transported to the world of Hetalia! Rated T for Romano's and Mikki's(Me) wonderfully beautiful language. Enjoy. Adopted by: LunaKirkland-Jones
1. AnimeCon Fortune Telling

Hello everyone! Its me, Mikeara-san! I kinda got this idea for this fanfiction when my friend(not saying who, but she's in this) kept saying I look like Germany(because I got a pixie cut, but I am NOT A BLONDE!) And said something about what it would be like if we were in Hetalia, so yeah, you get the picture! She knows who she is, and has an account on fanfiction! Her name is LunaKirkland-Jones. She's a really close friend of mine, so thanks for giving me the idea Luna! Now, here's the story!

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101

It was a perfectly normal day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and three girls were enjoying the AnimeCon that had appeared in their town.

"Yes! Finally! An escuse to wear my America cosplay! This is AWESOME!" Lexie shouted, punching her fist into the air.

"You'd wear it either way. Besides, why'd you make me be Germany? I mean, he is one of my favourite characters, but I don't see why I have to be him... especially since you DYED MY HAIR!" Mikki shouted angrily, waving her arms around in fury.

"Guys...calm down..." Sianna said, her voice not being heard due to the others arguing.

"Because, you look exactly like him, and you don't need a wig. Except for your dark hair. Which is why I dyed it...Ludwig..." Lexie snickered, her cowlick waving as she did. Of course she was wearing a wig, as she had brown hair instead of blonde, although she kept insisting she was going to dye it blonde when she had the chance. The three were close friends, all going to the same school. Mikki had met them both in 7th grade, having gone to the school before, and they bonded over the one thing that so many people obsessed over: Anime. One anime in particular had created the bridge in which friendship was created. The anime was called Hetalia, and because of it, they had become the best of friends...even if they did argue just about everyday, it was all in good fun. Mikki had met Sianna soon after Lexie, seeing as she was one of Lexie's best friends. She was an incredibly quiet girl, with dark brown hair that reached her back and adorable dorky glasses, she reminded Lexie of Canada, which is why she was cosplaying Canada...

"Guys...Guys..." Sianna whisper-spoke, trying to get their attention.

"Lexie, you better hope to God this stuff comes out or I swear I will never speak to you again until my original hair color comes back."

"Alright, alright! Sheesh bro, you're seriously like Germany... but then again at time you're like Italy..." At that, she giggled, earning a glare from Mikki for the umpteenth time that day.

"GUYS!" Sianna yelled, finally managing to get their attention.

"What?!" They said in sync. Though some people might not think it, their arguing actually brought them closer.

"There's a pocky stand over next to the manga store." She replied, her voice returning to its normal, soft tone.

"Pocky...? Manga..? NYA! MANGA AND POCKY! HERE I COME!" Mikki yelled, racing towards the stands and throwing money at the cashier. You might wanna know, but Mikki somehow managed to pick up using the verbal tic, Nya, by watching anime and manga. Although she doesn't see it as a big deal, Lexie is kinda jealous she found one but can't herself.

"Sigh, C'mon Sianna-Or should I say Canada?-(At this, she giggled a little) Let's go get her before she wastes all her money." With this, she started walking, Sianna following beside her.

Meanwhile, Mikki was having the time of her life looking at all the manga while holding 3 boxes of pocky. She mad sure to get chocolate, since she hated strawberry and dark chocolate anyway. She was looking for the new chapter of a manga she had been reading for the past year, called Koi Neko. She had already picked up a ton of Hetalia manga(and dolls, one of Prussia she was favouring particularlly,) and was now looking for chapter 70 to find out what the hell was gonna happen to Shinta and Nao. After finding it with much difficulty(And a cat fight; No, literally, she had picked up a pair of cat ears and when she found the chapter, she had to fight another girl with cat ears for it) she finally managed to get it.

"Yes! I got it! Take that!" Mikki shouted triumphantly, earning a few but not menacing stares from a few passerby, while also gaining the attention of Lexie and Sianna.

"Mikki! Come on! Don't make me come over there!" Lexie shouted, Sianna shaking ever so slightly in fear. She REALLY didn't want to see a full blown fight between them. Mikki didn't want one either. Although she wouldn't admit it most of the time, Lexie could be really scary when she wanted to.

"Alright! Fine..." she grumbled as she came over to them. "Can we go see that fortunetellar we saw earlier?" She asked, her eyes pleading for them to say yes.

"Sure, why not? How about you Sianna? Wanna have your fortune told?" Lexie asked, poking her friends cheek as she did.

"It sounds like fun...!" She said softly, and with that, the trio went to the fortune-tellar's booth.

"So, you 3 want to know you're future?" the weird old woman said, her voice sounding like someone was using sandpaper to wax a car. The 3 nodded in reply, and she began to tell their fortune:

'You shall find something you have always wanted to see,

And laugh with joy and wonderous glee,

And once the fun is done and over with

You'll be in for more excitement'

And with that she was finished.

"Hey! That last part didn't even ryhme!" Lexie yelled angrily as they began to walk away, "And what did she mean, something we always wanted to see?! Well forget it..." she said, still a bit upset, but calming down.

"Uh, hey guys...?"

"Yeah Sianna?" Mikki asked.

"Where did everyone go?" They looked all around to see everyone had vanished, and that they were now in a very dark space, with voices coming from outside...

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101

Okay, so chapter one is done! If you wanna read some of my other stories, go ahead! Also, reviews are GREATLY appreciated! I hope you enjoyed reading this!

Sincerely,

Mikeara-san


	2. A Camera,a Closet, and Anime Characters?

Yay! Chapter 2 is finished! I'm so glad! I hope you guys enjoy it!

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101

"Bros, where the fucking hell are we?" Mikki said, looking around in the darkness. They seemed to be in a closed space, almost like a closet.

"MIKKI! Watch your language!" Lexie shouted, as she too wondered where they were. She didn't like it; It was WAY too dark in here for her liking.

"Dude, this isn't school, it's cool..." She replied calmly, trying to find the source of the noise. Sianna was just watching, or, er, listening to what they were doing when she felt something cold on her back. She yelped and turned around to find a doorknob.

"Guys...Over here...look...!" She said, and the others came to see.

"Its a doorknob. Let's open this door and get outta here then!" Lexie said, close to opening the door; She didn't think she could take another second in that dark space...too creepy.

"Wait, Lexie! Just crack it a bit. There's someone else out there..." Lexie nodded, and opened the door a crack, just enough for them to see, and what they saw was the most shocking and awesome thing they had ever seen ever. Outside the door, there was a meeting, and all the nations were gathered, arguing and fighting, just like in the anime. In fact, it looked like they were IN the anime:

"Alright dudes, since we've been having a problem with Global Warming, I suggest we build a huge hero to protect the planet an-"

"I object! That plan is just plain stupid you idiotic git!"

"Oui, I agree with Angelque-"

"You're not supposed to agree with me you bloody Frog-"

"GUYS! I'M NOT DONE WITH MY PRESENTATION!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Roma! Can't I have just one hug-"

"No! You tomato bastard!"

"But-"

"I said NO IDIOTA!"

"Greece-san, you need to wake up. Please? Greece-san?"

"Zzzzzzzz..."

"Meow."

"How's your concerto going Austria?"

"Very well, actually, I started-"

"-and so anyway, I was like 'How can you not like pink!?' And then the guy kept being so weird and jerky! Ya know what I, like, mean Liet?"

"Uh, well I guess Poland, but-"

"Like, thanks Liet! That means you'll go shopping with me ,like, tommorrow, right?"

"Eh?!"

"Uh, Su-San? When do you think this'll be over?"

"M'ybe an'th'r 15 m'n'tes..."

"Thanks Su-san!"

"..."

"-So anyway, Prussia challanged me to a drinking contest, so I couldn't turn him down and-"

"Shut up Denmark! Can't you see I'm doing something? Why won't you call me big brother?!"

"Leave me alone already! You were saying Hong Kong?"

"Yeah, well, like, Poland took me shopping yesterday and when I showed the outfits to China he nearly fainted-"

"Only because those...THINGS! Were so provacative! Aru..."

"Aw, is Yao-Yao upset, maybe I can-"

"Not now..."

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

"Ah! Mr. Russia is angry!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Bring it on Russkie!"

"I wonder when my turn is..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada..."

"Germany, can I have pasta now?"

"Greece-san, please wake up..."

"SHUT UP! WE ARE TRYING TO SOLVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS, NOT TO FIGHT AND CHIT CHAT! 8 MINUTES FOR EACH PRESENTATION! NOW!"

It didn't take long for them to figure out where they were, and for Lexie to start clicking the button on her camera.

"DUDE! What the hell are you doing?!" Mikki shouted, gesturing to Lexie, who was now taking pictures through the crack in the door.

"What does it look like? I'm not missing out on an oppurtunity like this!" She replied smiling evilly; It was a smile that told you not to mess with what she was doing...

"Uh guys..."

"I mean, it would be cool to have pictures, but you don't need the flash!"

"Whatever bro."

"GUYS!"

"What!?"

"I think they can hear us..."

The nations, infact, could hear them, and were beggining to feel creeped out by the fact there were 3 people they couldn't see watching them...

"Uh, where is that coming from? Aw dudes! This is totally like that scary movie where-" America was cut off by England,

"You bloody git! This isn't a movie! This is real life!"

"Oui, we should do something!" France added, pissing off the British nation even more.

"Ve!~ Germany! This is scary" Italy said, hiding behind said nation. Romano, on the other hand, had decided to hide behind Spain,

"S-Save me you t-tomato b-bastard!"

"Aw, Lovi!~"

"I told you not to call me that!" Romano yelled furiously.

"How about I just break down door and find whatever is in there, da?" Russia said, holding his pipe up menacingly.

"No, aru! We don't need to use violence!"

"Then what should we, like, do?" Poland asked. Germany sighed, and began walking towards the door,

"Why not we just open it, ja?" He reached his hand towards the knob and opened it, getting the biggest shock of his life.

"Mien Gott!" He cried, because kneeling before him were seemingly smaller versions of America, er...ah, Canada, and himself. The even weirder part was that they had...er...well...feminine features...

"Dude...we are so screwed..." the version of Germany(Mikki) said.

"Shut up and let me take pictures! This is an awesome close up of Germany!" The other version of America(Lexie) said.

"Oh no..." The cute little Canada(Sianna) said softly.

"Holy crap bros! Its clones! Chick clones! Of us! So cool!" America shouted excitedly running up towards the trio.

"They're not clones you git!" England shouted furiously at America.

"Then what are they?"

"I...don't know...But they're not clones!"

"Ohonhonhonhon!~ they look so cute!~"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU PERVERTED FROG!" Mikki shouted, grabbing the first thing she could find (which was a boot from the closet) and throwing it at France's head with incredible accuracy. The poor Frenchman was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Hm, that is strange. If they are indeed clones, then why would a clone of Germany call France a 'perverted frog' when that is England's nickname for him?" Kiku questioned while Greece still dozed peacefully beside him.

"I think they're such cute little bellas!~ Don't you Germany?" Italy cried, coming up close to the cosplaying trio.

"Ja, I guess. But I have one question: who are you three?"

"Uh, well..."

"Hold on, I'm still taking pictures...Poland, you mind posing with Lithuania?"

"Uh, well...We're not clones...how do I say this...We're...Cosplayers?"

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101

I feel like a writing Ninja! Woo! 2 chapters in one day! Yes! Onto chapter 3! Reviews are appreiciated!

Sincerely,

Mikeara-san


	3. Childish Antics and Rooming Arrangements

Okay, I'm back for another chapter! Hoorah!

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101

All of them looked with shock, disbelief, and confusion.

"You're... Cosplayers?"

"Uh, yeah. Nya." Mikki said, finally standing up; She was about 6 inches shorter than Germany, considering she was 5'4 and he was 5'10. Sianna got up as well, shaking from nervousness, and Lexie soon followed, still taking pictures. It was silent for about 5 seconds, when ironically enough, the quietess nation of them all(besides Canada!) Japan, spoke up,

"Ah, hai. So you are cosplaying as Germany, Canada, and America because...?"

"We're...um...how do I put this...uh, nya..." She couldn't seem to find the words, but she didn't need to, because Lexie said it for her,

"We're you biggest fans. Now if you don't mind, Japan could you sit on Greece's lap?" With that, Japan began to blush profusely,

"Wh-what?!"

"Don't mind her. She is just... Lexie, what would I call you? Yaoi Fangirl or-" Mikki didn't get to finish her sentence because she was being chased by Lexie.

"You're not supposed to tell them that! Japan know what yaoi means!"

"Well I'm sorry for not knowing how to describe you and your obsession with cameras and yaoi pairings!"

"Guys...quit fighting...!"

"Come back here Mikki!"

"Never! You know I can out run you!"

"In your dreams bro! As if I'd let you do that! I'm the Hero, remember!"

"Dude! We're in Hetalia! You can't steal America's line here!"

"Don't care!"

"Guys..."

"They can't be serious, can they?" England asked, watching as the two ran around the conferance room, Mikki dodging every attempt Lexie made to catch her, with some incredibly close calls, too.

"Yeah...they do this a lot at home...and school...Its pretty normal.. I think they enjoy it...!" Sianna said, smiling as she watched her best friends play and mess around. All of them continued to watch as they chased eachother until the duo tired themselves out to the point of exhaustion, both breathless and lying on the floor,

"Huff, huff-Truce?"

"Huff- No way!...-huff huff-How about a temperary agreement? Just don't tell them anything embarressing about me or Sianna.-huff huff- You can embarress yourself though..."

"Your so mean..."

"Whatever..."

"Nya nya nya!"

"You guys done...?" Sianna asked, laughing a bit at their condition.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool. Haven't been worked that hard since Wednesday, ay Lexie? Nya." Mikki said, getting up and strectching, some of the colored dye was beggining to wear off, and it was beggining to return to its dark chocolate-brown color. Although Mikki didn't usually care about her appearance, her hair was the one thing she managed to keep in check; sure, she cut it shorter(like as in boy short) but that just meant even more matainence.

"Nah! I feel as great as ever!" Lexie said, rubbing her legs, her wig falling off as she did. Her light chocolate brown hair cascaded down as it did, and she had to fix it into her usual ponytail after picking up the wig.

"We can take off the wigs now...? Yay..!" Sianna cried as she threw down the itchy wig that had been bothering her ever since Lexie forcibly put it on. Her long hair now fell on her back, where she felt it belonged. No more itchy wigs for her!

"Okay, considering we have no idea how we got here and since you're all mostly responsible adults, you have to take responsibilty..." Mikki said in a serious tone; to this, they replied:

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. And as I am not staying with France, or England, or America, I call Germany." She said walking over to Germany as she did.

"Why me?" Germany asked.

"Because you're the most responsible person out of all these people here, and don't ask me how I know because you all might flip if I told you." She stated.

"If you get Germany, then I wanna hang with America! Dude, I'm staying with you!" Lexie shouted excitedly, standing next to the blonde.

"Awesome! Hope your up for scary movies! Hey Britain, you wanna come too?"

"If I must..."

"Well okay...I guess I'll stay with Canada... I wanna see why you guys always compare me to him...!"Sianna said determinidly, and Canada cheered,

"Yay! Someone remembered me Kumijaro!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada..."

And the usual pattern for the end of the meeting assumed its usual pattern, or as usual as it could possibly be when three 13 year old girls dressing like nations appearing in the conferance room closet could be.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 101010101

Okay, so that was chapter 3! I want to thank you all for reading and supporting this story, I really apprieciate it; Just as I appreciate reviews! Thank you,

Sincerely,

Mikeara-san


	4. Adoption

s/9845388/1/Adventures-in-Hetalia is the link to the new story! Just put a dot where it says..


End file.
